Full Name
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy has some questions for her ad and visits him while he is in jail. Set in season 4.


_**Full Name**_

 _Happy is a grown woman that grew up in foster care. It's hard living with the name that she has. In a professional environment people don't take her seriously because it sounds so childish. She knows things would be different even if her name was something like Joy Quinn because it basically is the same as Happy except that Joy is a normal name that is accepted in society._

 _She has some questions that she finally works up the courage to ask her dad once she is 30 and married. Her dad is in jail and she goes to talk to him._

"I can go with you if you want me too, Hap?" Toby offered as Happy was getting ready to leave the garage.

"I think it's something I should do alone."

"Okay , be safe. I love you" Toby said kissing her head. He knew that bring this question to her father was big for her. She knew he was heartbroken about the loss of her mother and now had to raise a baby on his own.

"Love you too. I'll call you once I'm out."

Happy arrived at the prison and was at a table with her father. He had no idea of the questions she was about to ask.

"It so good to see you Happy." Patrick said with a smile.

"I have some questions … about my name."

"I knew this would come up eventually. Your mother picked it… well a 6 year old and your mom loved it."

"Sounds like mom was more hippy than I could have ever imagined."

"It has a meaning."

"I would love to know the meaning of my own name." Happy said with a smile.

"Well we gathered around the living room of my mother's house, with my parents, 2 brothers and my sister and then Grace's parents, and brother and her 3 sisters. My brother Josh had his son in his lap. He was 6 and learning to read. Your mother and I were standing in front of everyone with a white board in between us. There was 5 names on the board that we couldn't decide on. Harley, Abbie, Patricia, Payton, and Yvonne."

"Yvonne?"

"Your mother's mother's name. Patricia was the girl version of Patrick. Abbie is my mother's name. Harley because had convinced your mom that you would take after me because you would fall asleep listening to engineering podcast. Payton because your mother loved it. The names were vertical on the board and My nephew said "Happy" when he saw the order of the letters. Your mother loved the idea of your name being an acronym. She called you Happy from when we named you at 6 months till the day she went into labor. I had to keep it the way she wanted. I preferred Harley or Patricia and I had the power to do what I wanted but getting the news that she had passed… I thought I lost you both and naming you Happy was so much like her… I'm sorry Happy I just had to do that for her."

"I understand dad. It feels good knowing the reason for my name. Do I have a middle name? I mean I should know it but I've never seen my birth certificate. All that's on my drivers license is Happy H. Quinn"

Patrick laughs. "Your full name is Happy Harley Quinn. I still had some power with that. Your mom wanted Victoria or Gabriella. I never really was into them. You looked like machines were already apart of you. Lights and hospital machines interested you from the start."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime kiddo. Any other questions for me?"

"Umm...do you have any pictures at your place?"

"You have the keys. My genius baby girl should be able to find them. Maybe let my son in law help."

"Thanks dad. It was good to see you."

Happy texted Toby and let him know that she would be home soon. It was after 3 so he would be at home. Once home she told him everything. All that her father said.

"We can go over to his place on Saturday if you want." Toby offered while he wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled closer to him. Her head was on his chest and leg thrown over his hips.

"I'd like that Tobes."

"Maybe now you could legally change your last name to Curtis."

"Maybe for your birthday." Happy mumbled. Toby's eyes go wide in shock.

 **AN~ Please review. All comments and thoughts welcome. Please send suggestions and prompts for other one-shots**


End file.
